Ryan Allen: The Sequel
by Megan Writes Things
Summary: As summer approaches for both Ryan and Rodrick, and in the midst of a tense break-up, Ryan decides it's time to start over, but how can she do that when she still has feelings for Rodrick? SEQUEL to Ryan Allen and The Boy from Loded Diper.


Chapter 1

Homecoming had come and past pretty quickly. The whole situation with Rodrick had semi-died down and I was trying to get my heart back in one piece. I don't think that I've ever felt so alone, until everyone reminded me I wasn't. All I have to say is that I'm completely grateful for Stace and Ulmer, even Calian, who's one of the newest in our tiny group. Talian hasn't bothered me again since the dance and she's stayed clear of Rodrick. Hopefully, she's gotten the hint that everyone in school practically hates her.

It was so close to summer, I could almost taste the salty ocean and feel the blistering sun burns. This was my chance to start over. I wanted to just get out of town and away from all of the idiotic, gossiping morons at Belmont High. The looks I've been getting were out of absolute pity. And I hated those looks more than the whispering behind my back. It was beginning to feel like hell on earth and I couldn't take it. Now, I'm hanging my head lower to hide until summer gets here. We already have a few plans. The beach is definitely on our list. Evan even suggested that we go camping, one of my favorite activities. Stace didn't seem too thrilled when she heard there would be nowhere for her to put her mirror up, as to put her make up on. I'm slowly wearing her down, though.

I guess now I should talk about Rodrick. I still… almost love him. I never stopped and Homecoming just proved to me how much I really liked him. It's scary to think that I might actually be in love with someone, that I might actually want to be with Rodrick for a long time. Now that he's seen that I'm trying my best to get the group back to normal, he's been great. The distance between isn't as big as the grand canyon anymore. More like Lake Picker down the street from my house. It's a safe distance, though. We talk when we're with everyone else but… we don't have conversations when it's just us.

Call me a wimp, but… I just want him back.

Yes, he kissed another girl. It hurt more than my parent's divorce, actually. I've never felt more betrayed in my entire life, but… I guess… I don't know. My mom isn't at all supportive. She tells me I'm better off without him, that he's a loser, just like my father. She's a bitch. I can't stand to be in a room with her for more than five minutes now.

It felt like the Sahara desert today as I sat in the parking lot waiting for Ulmer to take me home. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck as I pulled my hair up into a bun. I groaned, looking around for Ulmer once again. He was late, as per usual.

"Ryan?" I turned, hearing Rodrick's voice call my name out.

It'd been about a month since we'd actually talked alone. We were still hanging in the same group, so it wasn't too awkward around them. But right now, I felt like I was drowning in a sea of awkward, trying to find my life jacket.

"Oh… Hey Rodrick." I looked around again, wondering when Ulmer would be here. "What's up?"

He pressed his lips together and pointed towards his van. "Just-uh on my way home." He looked at me longingly then coughed. "Do you need a ride?"

I locked eyes with him for just a split moment. If I got in that car with him, I would cave. I would forgive him and we would put the past behind us.

But that's the thing; I couldn't let this go. He'd _kissed_ one of the girls who hated me. I can't just toss it into the trash like it didn't matter to me. Because it did.

"That's alright… I'm waiting for Ulmer."

For a split second, he looked rather sad about my declining his offer, though he hides it with a laugh. "You might be waiting a while. Just saw him and Calian making out behind the gym."

I rolled my eyes and took out my phone. "Again? That's the third time this week." It was only Wednesday.

Rodrick couldn't help but laugh at my sudden frustration as he turned back to his car. He opened the door and smiled. "Get in the car, Allen."

I smirked, throwing my backpack onto the floor of the passenger seat. All I needed to do was stay strong for about fifteen minutes.

_Fifteen._

Turning on the radio, he pressed the gas and drove out of the parking lot. "So uh… how are things?"

_Fourteen._

I shrugged, looking back at him. "Things are things. My mom's still a critical bitch and my dad wants nothing to do with me. It took about 3 days of me calling him Phil so he would buy me some new clothes."

_Thirteen._

He nodded, giving up on the radio and shoving in a CD he'd made. Back in Black came on as I pressed my lips together, trying to keep my eyes out the window.

_Ten._

"Greg misses you, you know." He said after a few minutes, looking over at me. "And my mom keeps nagging me about how you need to come over soon."

_Eight._

I couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of Ms. Heffley talking about me. "Tell her I'll be by later. Maybe next week?" I asked, looking over at him sadly.

_Five._

He nodded and managed a small smile. "Yeah.. I'm sure Manny'd love that. He misses you teaching him his letters. Still stuck on 'R'."

_Three._

"Poor guy." I announced, looking out the side window.

_One._

As we pulled up to the front curb of my house, I opened the door. Just as I took the first step out of the car, Rodrick rolled down the passenger's window.

"Ryan?" He called after me, leaning over to look out. "I-I'm…" After a few attempts and failure at each, he looked into my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. About everything. Everything that happened between us."

I shook my head, stopping to look back. "I'm not."

That was the first true thing I'd said to him since we broke up.


End file.
